The Club
by Dark Anarchy 3.0
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida? La vida es una puta patada al ano y si eres un joven lo sabes, ese es el lema de un grupo de jóvenes que quieren pasar sus últimos años de juventud en la secundaria.


The club

By Dark Anarchy.

(Basado en las muchas cosas que vi, leí, y escuché en el mundo, un grupo de chicos quieren vivir el mundo a su estilo, ¿Cuál? Pues como todo adolescente lo hace... ¡Con todo la curiosidad que su vida puede dar!, por que ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? Ese es el trabajo del hombre descubrirla.)

de la nada entra un grupo de jóvenes al cuarto del escritor y al parecer entran muy furiosos y con bates de béisbol.

–¿Qué [Peep] significa eso?. —dijo uno de los jóvenes bandalos, señalaba con un bat de béisbol.

–¡Oye aún no es momento de salir regresa a tu lugar! —contestaba el escritor.

–¡Silencio Estupida! ¿Quién sería capaz de leer esto al ver esa [peep] de... Lo que sea que sea eso que escribiste... Patético.

-Joder...

Volumen 1: ¿Qué rayos significa un Comienzo?

Contenido.

¿Qué rayos significa un Comienzo?

¿Qué rayos significa ser un personaje?

¿Cómo rayos se puede seguir una historia?

¡El Club de los héroes está bien pero no me gusta mucho ser parte del equipo!

Capítulo I

¿Que rayos significa un Comienzo?

En un edificio de tres pisos el cual se encontraba en un mal estado, un grupo de 12 chicos, el cual se podía observar que cada uno hacía una actividad distinta a la de su compañero; uno leía una historieta de super héroes, otro jugaba con una consola portátil, otro se sacaba los mocos, y uno se rascaba las bolas, uno sentado en una mesa mientras se limaba las uñas, el punto de todo esto era por una simple razón... Una reunión de la pandilla juvenil de la zona norte del estado llamado pasja.

–Perros... En el chiquero hay un rumor sobre una nueva pandilla, y lo peor es que son solo de primer año, no podemos permitir a esos polluelos se crean gallos. –Hablaba con un tono de voz muy peculiar uno de los chicos el cual parece ser el jefe del grupo.

–¡Ahuevo! Son un grupito de maricones que se miden el pito y juegan a espadas. –Hablo otro de ellos este si tenía un muy raro acento en el habla.

–¿Que hay de malo en jugar espadas? Yo lo hacía con mi tío y eso no me hace gay... De hecho eso me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos... ...Adiós tiyo. –Secundaba este sujeto con el mismo acento que el anterior.

–¿Y que hacemos con ese grupo? –Este tenía unas gafas de sol y una nariz muy grande junto a un bigote que parecía ser falso, Preguntó con mucho interés.

–Sho opino que hay que darles una paliza y luego obligarlos a que nos muestren su pito y luego los rashuramos. –Hablaba muy emocionado este sujeto.

–¿Y si son más fuertes que nosotros? Escuché que hay uno que tiene la riata parecida a la de un caballo –Dijo un sujeto con un gran afro y lentes de sol.

–Pues yo tengo un bate de madera, crees que un latigazo me puede doler, ¡JA! ¡Soy big Remi! –Contestaba Big Remi mientras golpeaba al aire con su bate de madera.

–¡Orden en la reunión perras! Recuerden que hay rumores de que no son simples estudiantes de secundaria, escuché que hay uno con una fuerza increíble, y que tienen a un sujeto con un coeficiente intelectual de no sé cuántos IQ, tenemos que averiguar más de ellos. –Hablaba con madurez el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

–¿Que pasó fabela? Antes tú le rajabas la madre a cualquier pendejito que se pasaba por tu camino. –El chico que jugaba con la consola portátil hablaba desafiante hacia su superior haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

–Cierto fabela, desde hace dos años ya no eres el mismo, recuerdo que antes golpeabamos hasta el cansancio a los perros de tu vecino y ahora le damos nuestro almuerzo a los viejos del asilo de ancianos. –Siguió el joven con el afro haciendo que los demás se empezarán a susurrar entre ellos.

–Fabela... Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo momento, pero eso es cierto por esas acciones nuestro rango y fama es casi nula. –Big remi hablaba muy apenado pero dando su punto.

Todos empezaron a discutir entre ellos ya que unos apoyaban a Fabela y otros ya no querían nada con él, Fabela por su parte el empezó a analizar la situación en la que su pandilla de encontraba, ver que entre ellos discutieran era algo que nunca imaginó ya que todos se conocían de pequeño.

–(Ahora ya entiendo todo esto, que estúpido he sido.) –Pensó Fabela al ver el futuro desastre que se aproxima. –Supongo que tiene razón, me he vuelto un poco suave con mis enemigos, solo hay algo que hacer, ¡DEMOCRACIA!

–¿Democracia? ¿Fabela eso quiere decir que siempre nos vistes como un simple pueblo sin voz ni voto? –El chico con la consola portátil volvió a hablar pero está vez usó un tono de voz que claramente denotaba cansancio y molestia, cosa que hizo levantar el furor al grupo.

–Ya lo veo claro... ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Te crees nuestro jefe?, ¡Tú encubrías tus palabras, no eran peticiones, eran órdenes! –Big Remi se encontraba muy molesto por todo esto, el no es un tipo que sigue órdenes, el es el tipo que te obliga a seguir sus órdenes.

–¡Silencio! Ya estoy harto de esto, no puedo creer que estemos peleando y pensando mal encontrá de Fabela... ¿Que no recuerdan quién nos llevó a ser el número 12 de las 15 pandillas de la zona norte de este estúpido lugar?, La verdad es que yo le debo mucho a Fabela y no voy a estar en contra de él. –Daba su punto de vista un joven de cabello rizado, defendía a su líder y no le importaba si debía de pelear contra Big Remi.

–Yo opino al igual que Bloom, Gracias a nuestro "jefe" nos damos nuestro lugar aquí en esta ciudad, además yo no veo al Big Remi como nuestro jefe. –Dijo un sujeto con sombrero y botas vaqueras, hasta con el acento de uno.

–Veo que el marica de Bloom y el Vaquero simplón han decidido esto... Descuiden les voy a romper su madre a batazos. –Big Remi amenazaba a los del bando de Fabela con su bate lleno de clavos.

–¡Baja eso o sino te dejaré la cabeza igualita a tu culo, con una zanja en medio de ella! –El vaquero muy molesto devolvía la amenaza.

–¿Y con qué? No veo que estés armado con algo, JAJAJAJA, Bueno esto será sencillo o me obedecen o simplemente les parto la cabeza a Batazos. –Una risa muy siniestra se podía ver en el rostro de Big Remi, daba a entender que no jugaba y a la vez pedía sangre.

Tres chicos del grupo se unieron a Big Remi, el miedo se apoderó de ellos al ver a Remi, y decidieron ser esclavos de él Maquiavélico sujeto, mientras que en el grupo de Fabela, solo quedaron Bloom y el Vaquero.

–En mi mente solo pasaba una cosa al verte amigo mío, y era esto... ¿Esto deseabas en tú corazón?, Yo con tanto cariño intenté guiarte al sendero del bien, puede que yo los traté con indiferencia en un momento de la vida, pero solo fue por falta de humanismo... Amigo yo sé que tú eres de los que no se retractan en sus acciones... No me queda nada más que agregar solo el "Pelea" ya que no te daré esto... Fácilmente. –Habló Fabela muy triste al escuchar sobre las ideas anarquistas de su amigo y compañero.

\Colegio público ST. Anger./ (7:45. Am)

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de pasja, la cual le pertenece a uno de los cuatro estado del país llamado Orre, nuestra historia se centra en la vida de un grupo de jóvenes que buscan salir de su patética vida de estudiantes y ser algo más, cada uno de ellos tiene una idea distinta, pero con el mismo objetivo "Ver algo nuevo cada día"

–Bueno muchachos espero que hayan traído sus reportes sobre la historia del mundo y el país, primero que pase a exponer el equipo del mundo. – Hablaba un viejo maestro.

–¡Señor presentando al grupo del planeta está el equipo Amari-llo, Y su líder es Clemont Lemon Meyers. –Contestó un nerd de cabellos castaños mientras hablaba por una bocina de papel.

–¡Así es estudiantes de San ira les presento mi exposición! ¡Citronic Gear on! – Dijo un rubio vestido de overol y encima de su ropa traía una bata de laboratorio.

–Creí que está porquería de lugar se llamaba "St. Anger". –Susurraba un alumno a otro.

–No seas idiota así se le dice en el idioma científico de la palabra. –Le respondía el otro alumno igual en susurros.

–¡Ejem! Como decía vea la presentación... ¡CITRONIC GEAR ON! –Dijo Clemont mientras insertaba un VHS en un antiguo reproductor de VHS y DVD, el cual estaba conectado a una TV de 17 pulgadas.

La madre tierra, llamada así por muchos hippies y ciertos guardabosques con ascendencia hawaiana, es el hogar de las miles y miles de especies que lo habitan y destruyen, las cuales se clasifican en diferentes formas, están los mamíferos los cuales son muchas especies los cuales confirman este tipo de ser viviente y de ahí es la que el ser humano pertenece.

En la tierra el animal que reina sobre todo los animales es el "Hombre", también los hippies y los imbéciles que se creen vampiros los llaman así, la especie dominante en este gran y variado lugar llamado planeta, hogar de muchísimas razas y etnias, aquí en Orre hay como 16 tipos de razas que viven juntas y en harmonía, este país es llamado el "Nido de las razas" ya que las razas de casi todo el mundo a imigrado a ese país, Orre está compuesta por 7 Regiones, las cuales son "Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinoh, La dividida Unova y Teselia, Kalos, y Alola. Y la principal región de Orre, son Regiones autónomas pero le pertenecen a Orre.

Aquí en Orre hay animales únicos en su especies, aunque también hay animales de otros lugares del planeta, Orre tiene a unas especies llamadas "Pokemon" son raros tipos de animales los cuales utilizan Elementos naturales, así como otros elementos y cosas fantasmales, Son usados para uso de trabajo en empresas, el campo, Etc.

Fin.

Música por Clemont

Historia por Clemont

Elaboración del video Clementina y Agustina.

Bebidas y galletas por la mamá de Casimiro.

(Elaborado para uso estudiantil derechos reservados. 20XX.)

–Ese fue mi investigación Maestro, fue algo corta pero instruye lo suficiente. –Habló Clemont muy orgulloso por su proyecto.

–Bueno Clemont me dejaste asombrado supongo que te daré un~ –Él maestro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus alumnos gritaban de emoción mientras veían por la ventana.

–¡MIREN ES EL EQUIPO DE BEISBOL DEL INSTITUTO, TRAE CONSIGO EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE BEISBOL INSTITUCIONAL! –Gritó emocionada una chica de cabellos púrpura y gorra Amarilla.

–¿A quién mie[Peep] le Interesa un deporte de abuelos como el beisbol?, Mira eso ahí viene los campeones del torneo de boxeo, "Mano explosiva de hierro y sal con un toque fino de azúcar, abeja y mariposas" allí había batallas de hombres, hay revanchas y algunos hasta quíntupletaban su pelea, otros empezaron una nueva rivalidad, mames quiero ver la nueva que viene "baby scar face VS El guapo Bonilla 3" ó la "Corral vs Fortaleza 4" pero sé que todos esperamos "Salsita JR vs Cesarin JR", ¡DOS HIJOS DE ANTIGÜOS CAMPEONES, DE DISTINTAS ORGANIZACIONES DE BOX, LOS MEJORES EN SU PESO Y ORGANIZACIÓN, DESEAN UNIFICAR SU PINCHIS TÍTULOS PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO, LA PELEA QUE SUS PADRES NO PUDIERON AMARRAR YA QUE AMBOS MURIERON JÓVENES PERO SE FUERON INVICTOS, NO SOLO ES UNA PELEA MÁS, ES UNA CARGA QUE AMBOS LLEVAN, UNA ESPINITA QUE NO SE PUEDEN SACAR! –Contestaba un joven comentarista deportivo y de poca fama, denotando muchos sentimientos a la hora de hablar.

–¿Miren ese no es el equipo de Kabaddi? Se ven algo tristes. –Preguntaba una joven de piel morena y de cabello morados.

–¿¡DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS UN EQUIPO KABADDI!? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO HAY TORNEOS DE ESE DEPORTE!? ¿¡Y DESDE CUANDO ESO ES UN DEPORTE!? –Preguntó muy exaltado Clemont.

El todo el equipo de Kabaddi observó que casi todos los alumnos estaban viendo por la ventana, así que con una sonrisa muy pronunciada, levantaron el pulgar de la mano derecha y saludaron a todos los alumnos.

–¡Trajimos la de plata chicos... Prometemos que el próximo año traeremos la de oro!. –Gritaron con mucho ánimo los jóvenes prospectos en Kabaddi aún que en el fondo solo aguantaban las lágrimas de su terrible derrota.

–¡IDIOTAS LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE REGRESARON VIVOS, TIENE EL DERECHO DE LLORAR, Y SINO LO HACES TENDREMOS QUE HACERLO NOSOTROS, IDIOTAS! –Gritaban con un amargo llanto todos los alumnos que veían por las ventanas de sus aulas, ellos respondían a la promesa de los Kabaddi Kings.

– ...Chicos... ¡GRACIAS! –Dijieron los Kabaddi Kings mientras se arrodillaban y golpeaban el suelo.

–Esto es lo más Jump que he visto en mi vida... Y eso que casi siempre leo la Jump y la Jet. –Hablo cansado el rubio llamado Clemont.

–Profesor es mi turno de presentar mi exposición, así que creo debo de meter mi VHS en eso. –Dijo el otro alumno mientras mostraba su Casete. –Ok maestro, debemos tener presente que mi investigación es sobre la historia de Orre y el porque de todo, supongo que debo presentarme Soy Ritchie Katshup y vengo en un lugar llamado canto, yo hice solo mi investigación con la ayuda de mi senpai, corre vidio. –Agrego Ritchie con apatía.

El vídeo Empezó a reproducirse y en el se podía observar a una joven de cabello castaño claro corto, vestía de colegiala, jugaba con una especie de masa blanca, ella le daba una forma muy curiosa a la masa, se podría decir que estaba en la habitación de la chica ya que era una habitación de color rosa con muchos poster con famosos y bandas de música pop, Seguía dándole una forma muy curiosa a la masa.

–Hey, sabes yo te puedo mostrar uno más grande que ese. –Dijo un muchacho de cabellos color negro, vestía un pantalón negro pegado al sus piernas, y una camisa cuadricula de mangas largas color azul y negro, el salía muy agitado del closet de la chica.

–¿Enserio? Lo ví en una revista de mi mamá, pero el tipo que lo tenía era algo feo, no creo que la tuya sea más grande que el tipo de la revista. –Respodía la joven que al parecer le importaba nada el ver que un chico salía de su closet.

–Solo mira esta máquina de leche. –Dijo mientras le mostraba su pene todo censurado a la joven, el cual le medía aproximadamente unos 18CM de largo.

–¡Wow ese sí que es grande! Dime amigo de infancia ¿que se puede hacer con eso? –Dijo muy sorprendida para luego preguntar con mucha curiosidad, hasta parecía una niña pequeña.

–Metelo en tu boca y piensa que es un caramelo bombomgum. –Le contestó el joven mientras se tocaba el miembro censurado.

Todos los alumnos veían atentamente el vídeo pero Clemont estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que puso Ritchie, y como un puro joven mojigato de 15 años dijo.

–¡MAESTRO ESTO ES UNA PORNOGRAFÍA, NO HAY NADA DE LO QUE EL DIJO, DEBE DE SER EXPULSADO INMEDIATAMENTE POR ESA FALTA DE VERGÜENZA! –Gritaba Clemont mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

–Maestro Clemont tiene razón... ¿¡RITCHIE HIJO DE [PEEP] PORQUE ESTÁ CENSURADA!? –Habló un estudiante que al igual que Clemont usaba lentes.

–oye... No me refería a eso... Y tú no eres de este nivel... Largo. –Habló Clemont molesto al escuchar a ese tipo hablar.

–Ritchie, el hijo de [Peep] aguafiestas marica de Clemont tiene razón, supongo que tendré que confiscar tu Casete. –Contestó el maestro que sufría una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

–¡Oiga deje de decirme así!, ¿¡Y A QUE VIENE ESE CLICHÉ DE LA HEMORRAGIA NASAL!? ¡USTED SOLO QUIERES VER LA PORNO!. –Contestaba muy exaltado Clemont.

–Bueno ya que tengo su atención les mostraré el verdadero vidio, el cual está en DVD ya que no soy como el miserable de Clemont. –Dijo Ritchie muy molesto con Clemont.

–¡Oye deja de mostrarme tu dedo vulgar! No es mi culpa que seas un hombre pervertido y sin vergüenza. –Hablo Clemont para "intentar" calmar el enojo de su compañero, pero a la vez se le subía el enojo.

–Asi te quería encontrar RITCHIE Katshup, ¿que haces mostrando el dedo vulgar a tus compañeros? –Se escuchaba la voz de alguien en la ventana y era la de un joven vestido con uniforme deportivo.

–¡Satoshi "satisfaction" Masara! El az del equipo de beisbol de este instituto, ¿que hace un famoso como tú en la ventana del segundo piso? –Preguntaba una chica con una gorra de color Amarilla y rayas negras.

–JAJAJAJA, yo no soy un az en el equipo, todos los somos, pero vine aquí a ver la presentación de mi kouhai... Pero ví ma de lo que esperaba ¡Verdad Ritchie! –Dijo Satoshi muy apenado por lo que habló la chica, pero luego cambio a un rostro más serio cuando vio a Ritchie.

–¡No es lo que parece senpai!, Yo solo mostraba el vídeo que hizo con... JAJAJAJA. –Contesto Ritchie muy nervioso al ver a su senpai muy serio y sacó el VHS que había insertado y con su pie lo destruyó. –¡AHORA MOSTRARÉ EL VERDADERO VIDEO! –Gritó muy nervioso para luego desaparecer.

En el video se podía apreciar a Ritchie en la punta de un acantilado con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba el mar.

–La historia de Orre esta lleno de traiciones, robos, guerras y amores verdaderos, ¿pero como empezó todo?, Si quieren saberlo lean un Pu[peep] libro de historia, por que hoy entrevistaré a muchos ciudadanos.

–¿Señora cómo cree usted que hubiera sido Orre si los Kaleses la hubieran conquistado? –Preguntaba Ritchie a una señora de buen aspecto, estaba vestida de enfermera.

–Ioo pienso que los hombres serían más guapos, jijijiji. –Respondía la señora.

–Disculpe señor ¿que piensa usted sobre la independencia de Alola? –Preguntaba Ritchie a un dandi.

–Creo que lo fue la mejor decisión, ya que hay muchas mujeres hermosas ahí, pero son mejor las de Teselia. –Respondía el dandi.

–¡Niños! ¿Que les enseña su maestro o maestra acerca de la gran represalia de Orre a las demás regiones? –Ritchie le preguntaba a unos niños de preescolar, ya sabes esos que usan un casco amarillo y un trajecito azul. (Común en Japón.)

–Mi maestra dice que la glan lepesalia es causada por qué las otras regiones querían conquistar Orre y en lepesalia toda Orre atacó a todas las regiones y así con gran poder calmaron a las otras regiones y por eso tenemos Pokes. –Dijo el niño con mucha admiración mientras la niña se escondía detrás del niño.

Cómo ven cada uno tiene una propia suposición, sin base tal ves... Supongo que debemos de estudiar más para saber el por qué de todo esto, pero que saben los imbéciles como ustedes que ni un libro ocupan, ni para limpiarse el cu-[Peep].

Fin

–Supongo que eso es todo... Pero no explica nada de lo que le dije que buscara. –Dijo el maestro de Ritchie.

–Descuide sensei, el efecto que produce ese video es el que imaginé. –Comentó Satoshi mientras señalaba a los alumnos de ese viejo maestro.

Satoshi le mostró al maestro lo que el vídeo de Ritchie había causado, era que todos los alumnos buscaban sobre la historia de Orre, otros buscaban acerca de las otras regiones.

–Estúpido Ritchie, le mostraré que Alola no se independizó sino que fue expulsado Orre. –Decia entre dientes el joven Clemont.

–No puedo dejar que el estúpido del salón sepa más sobre historia que yo, ¡soy la presidenta de este salón! –Habló una joven de piel morena y Cabello púrpura de gran longitud.

–Estúpido Ritchie, no dejaré que te robes la atención del senpai. –Murmuraba con enojo un joven de ojos color oro.

–¡NO DEJARÉ QUE EL IMBÉCIL DE RITCHIE SEA MAS INTELIGENTE QUE YO! –Gritó todo el salón en un unisonio.

¿Que rayos es un comienzo?

Fin.

 _la verdad te respeto mucho si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, es mi primera vez aquí en Fanfiction ya que mi primera experiencia de escribir fue en los foros dz, muchas gracias por su atención._ _ **Pokémon no me pertenece solo esta ridícula historia y todo lo que salga en esta historia que tenga parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

porfa si tengo errores ayúdenme a corregirlos. adiós


End file.
